Kiseki
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi datang mencarimu, namun kau malah harus membuat mereka pergi. "Ayo pulang [Name]"/"Maaf aku tak bisa" kisekidaiXreader! Harem!
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Hohoho. Ricchan balik lagi dengan anime dan pair kesayangan Ricchan. Maupun temanya kali ini readerXharem.  
>oh ya, ceritanya semua kisedai + kuroko punya marga yang sama, yaitu Kiseki, dan nama yang diapakai adalah nama kecil semua tokoh. (Kiseki Seijuuro, Kiseki Ryouta, dst). Selebihnya akan semakin jelas seiring bertambahnya alur cerita :D<p>

'KISEKI'  
>Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,<br>kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
>cerita fangirl gaje XD<br>tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
>dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata<p>

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

Happy Read Minna-san!

.

.

.

**Reader's POV**

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang mengenalku disini. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun.'

Berkali-kali aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Meskipun sudah terhitung lebih dari satu bulan aku meninggalkan rumah utama. Namun hari ini rasanya aneh. Hatiku berdegub tak nyaman. Entah apa alasannya.

"[Name]-chan, kau bermenung lagi!" Riko, teman baruku disini mengagetkanku.

"Maaf Kisa-chan" jawabku menunduk. Riko diam sebentar sebelum menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Setiap orang pasti punya masalah. Tapi kau jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan masalahmu padaku [Name]-chan" ujar Riko tersenyum ramah.

Satu per satu dedaun mapple jatuh diluar sana. Udara juga sudah mulai mendingin. Namun aku menemukan kehangatan dalam iris kecoklatan Riko. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu aku selalu menutup diri. Merubah habis-habisan pola hidup, bahkan penampilanku. Rambut panjangku kini telah kupotong pendek sebahu. Kacamata tebal ku kenakan demi menutupi wajahku dari dunia, entah kenapa aku nyaman begitu. Bahkan kini aku berpakaian layaknya gadis biasa. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku mengusahakan tak tampil mencolok baik di pelajaran maupun olahraga. Kesimpulannya, aku yang sekarang sudah berubah total. Gadis biasa yang redup. Dan Riko dengan baik hati datang menjadi temanku.

**Normal POV **

"Apa kau yakin tempatnya disini Shintarou?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata yang berlainan warna iris kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa pemuda berambut warna-warni berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang berambut hijau mengangguk.

"Apa kau meragukan informasi dariku Seijuuro?" balas di rambut hijau, Shintarou pada Seijuuro.

Mereka kini tengah berdiri tepat di gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang cukup asing bagi mereka. Memang, mereka bahkan tak pernah berkunjung ke kota ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapatkan informasi bahwa orang yang mereka cari ada disini. Keenam pemuda itu saling pandang.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat [Name]-cchii –ssu!" gumam si kuning Ryouta.

"Ah, merepotkan. Si Boncel itu menyusahkan saja" komentar Daiki, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan surai navy blue.

"Itu salah Daiki juga" timpal Tetsuya, pemilik surai baby blue yang jauh lebih putih dan lebih pendek dari Daiki.

"Aku juga sudah tak sabar memakan kue buatan [Name]-chin" tambah si tinggi Atsushi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tangkap dia sebelum dia lari lagi" komentar Seijuuro membungkam seluruh yang ada disana. Termasuk Daiki dan Ryouta yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai adu mulut. Keenam pemuda itu pun melangkah memasuki kawasan tempat gadis yang mereka cari akan mereka temui.

.

.

.

**Reader's POV **

Shirogane-sensei memasuki kelas sambil membawa setumpuk buku seperti biasa. Juga mengabsen kami satu per satu seperti biasa. Hanya saja Shirogane-sensei mendehem seusai memanggil urutan absen terakhir.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan masuk Kiseki-san!" ujar Shirogane-sensei.

Rupanya masih ada orang yang pindah tengah semester sepertiku. Eh, tunggu. Kiseki? Jangan-jangan? Ah, aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu!

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang memainkan dedaunan, juga surai merah miliknya, pemda itu melangkah masuk. Setiap langkahnya terdengar menggema pelan di telingaku. Tatapan mata tajamnya langsung menangkapku, seolah hendak menelanku bulat-bulat. Dia! Itu benar-benar dia! Salah satu orang yang tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Perkenalkan namanya..." ujar Shirogane-sensei terdiam melihatku yang refleks berdiri.

Aku tak peduli Riko melihat bingung kearahku. Aku juga tak peduli tatapan aneh semua orang maupun Shirogane-sensei. Aku balas menatap tajam pemuda itu. Untuk kali ini saja, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Keputusanku untuk pergi sudah bulat. Aku tak boleh goyah karena melihatnya lagi.

"Sensei, aku permisi ke UKS" ucapku berjalan secepat yang kubisa. Sayang dia masih berdiri di depan kelas, aku harus melewatinya jika ingin keluar dari kelas ini.

Namun sepertinya Sei- pemuda ini tak membiarkanku lewat begitu saja. Tangannya mencengkram lenganku. Aku tak memalingkan wajahku. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tak sanggup.

"Lepaskan aku" ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau masih akan pergi begitu saja [Name]? Apa kau belum puas lari?" tanyanya pelan, berbisik di telingaku.

"LEPASKAN!" ulangku dengan penekanan dan nada yang meninggi.

Aku menepis tangannya, lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Aku merasa air mataku bisa jatuh kapan saja. Aku terus berlari, membiarkan kakiku berlari kemana pun yang ia suka.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Ne~Shin. Apa kau yakin [Name] akan kesini?" tanya Ryouta melambai-lambaikan kakinya. Ia tengah duduk disalah satu kasur ruangan kesehatan SMA Seirin kini. Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak melorot.

"Aku yakin -nodayo" balasnya yakin.

Dan berkat keyakinannya menonton Oha Asa setiap pagi dan membawa lucky item kemana saja, keberuntungan terlihat memihak pihak mereka. Dengan gerakan pelan pintu UKS itu terbuka.

Kedua pemua itu terlihat terkejut. Mata hijau zamrut yang sama, rambut hitam mengkilat yang sama. Hanya saja lebih pendek, dan berkaca mata. Wajah gadis itu masih sama persisi dengan yang ada diingatan mereka, hanya saja dengan penampilan yang jelas terlihat berbeda.

Dan kelihatannya gadis itu lebih terkejut dari mereka.

"[Name]" teriak Ryouta berlri dan langsung hendak memeluk gadis itu. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Shintarou.

"Kalau kau kesini, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Seijuuro" ujar Shintarou.

[Name] menundukkan kepalanya. Seijuuro, kini Shintarou dan Ryouta. Kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak ingin ia temui seharian ini?

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena kau disini" jawabnya cepat.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Menutup pintu UKS dan kembali berlari. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. orang-orang dari masa lalu yang muncul begitu saja seperti angin.

.

.

.

**Reader's POV**

Ternyata sama saja. Kemana pun aku pergi, mereka selalu menemukanku.

"OI Boncel, jangan bermenung seolah kau melihat setan!" ujar Daiki. Tetsuya dan Atsushi juga ada disana.

"Jangan berkata kasar Daiki-kun" ujar Tetsuya.

"[Name]-chin, aku kangen" ujar Atsushi mendekat kearahku.

Langkah Atsushi terhenti saat aku ikut memundurkan tubuhku, menjaga jarak. Tanganku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, menjaga agar mereka tak melihat bahwa tubuhku sudah gemetaran sejak tadi.

"Jadi semua sudah ada disini" ujar sebuah suara dibelakangku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Ryouta juga mendatangiku.

"[Name], ayo pulang" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan logat mereka masing-masing yang khas.

"[Name], kau harus pulang. Perintahku itu mutlak"

"[Name], aku bukannya ingin kau pulang, tapi itu menyusahkan kalau kau disini –nodayo"

"[Name]-cchi ayo pulang –ssu!"

"[Name]-chan, ayo pulang."

"Oi boncel, jangan membuatku tambah susah. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pulang"

"[Nmae]-chin. Ayo pulang. Ayo kita makan kue buatan [Name]-chin sama-sama lagi"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pagar pembatas atap yang sengaja dipasang agar tak ada yang jatuh. Dan kupikir pagar ini setidaknya juga membantu menopang badanku. Kakiku seolah sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku sendiri.

Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi, namun malah harus membuat mereka pergi. Ya, Hatiku sakit.

"Kau tak apa [Name]?" tanya sebuah suara tak asing ditelingaku. Ini bukan suara mereka. Ini suara pemuda yang baru sebulan ini kutemui.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuanku?" tanyanya berdiri tepat didepanku yang sudah terduduk dari tadi. Surainya bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Punggungnya terlihat kokoh, ingin melindungiku.

"Kau...?"

.

.

.

To be Continued

Uwa...! Fic abal apa lagi yang Ricchan buat!

Riko, Hyuga dkk ceritanya satu angkatan sama reader dan kisedai. Juga nanti bakalan ada banyak tokoh lain yang diseret masuk Seirin. Hehehe.

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pemuda misterius itu?

Review minna san! Fav and follow juga boleh..?!

See you in the next chap..!


	2. Chapter 2

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Maaf update nya lemot, Ricchan terjebak momok menakutkan bernama UAS.

Akhirnya Ricchan bisa update juga. Semoga ada yang nungguin.  
>oh ya, ceritanya semua kisedai + kuroko punya marga yang sama, yaitu Kiseki, dan nama yang diapakai adalah nama kecil semua tokoh. (Kiseki Seijuuro, Kiseki Ryouta, dst). Selebihnya akan semakin jelas seiring bertambahnya alur cerita :D<p>

'KISEKI'  
>Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,<br>kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
>cerita fangirl gaje XD<br>tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
>dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata<p>

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

.

.

.

"_[Name], ayo pulang" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan logat mereka masing-masing yang khas._

"_[Name], kau harus pulang. Perintahku itu mutlak"_

"_[Name], aku bukannya ingin kau pulang, tapi itu menyusahkan kalau kau disini –nodayo"_

"_[Name]-cchi ayo pulang –ssu!"_

"_[Name]-chan, ayo pulang."_

"_Oi boncel, jangan membuatku tambah susah. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pulang"_

"_[Nmae]-chin. Ayo pulang. Ayo kita makan kue buatan [Name]-chin sama-sama lagi"_

_Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pagar pembatas atap yang sengaja dipasang agar tak ada yang jatuh. Dan kupikir pagar ini setidaknya juga membantu menopang badanku. Kakiku seolah sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku sendiri._

_Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi, namun malah harus membuat mereka pergi. Ya, Hatiku sakit._

"_Kau tak apa [Name]?" tanya sebuah suara tak asing ditelingaku. Ini bukan suara mereka. Ini suara pemuda yang baru sebulan ini kutemui._

"_Oi, apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuanku?" tanyanya berdiri tepat didepanku yang sudah terduduk dari tadi. Surainya bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Punggungnya terlihat kokoh, ingin melindungiku._

"_Kau...?"_

.

.

.

"Taiga!" ujarku setengah tak percaya dengan sosok dihadapanku.

"Kau berhutang satu padaku, [Name]" ia menarik tanganku, berlari melewati keenam pemuda berambut pelangi. Dan anehnya, mereka sama sekali tak mengejar. Hanya seringai aneh yang kudapati dari bibir Seijuuro.

Kagami Taiga menarikku cepat melewati gedung sekolah. Nafasku mulai memburu. Langkah kakinya besar dan lebar, membuatku kesusahan menyamakan posisi. Tangannya mencengkramku erat, sedikit menarik.

"Hosh... Taiga... Hosh... aku lelah...!" ujarku putus-putus.

Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Maaf, ujarnya singkat. Kami duduk disebuh kursi taman. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau ia sudah membawaku keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan banyak jalan untuk cabut, berkat kebiasaannya sering diusir dari kelas karena tak mengerjakan pr.

"Aku beli minum sebentar" ujar Taiga seraya pergi.

Aku kembali sibuk mengatur nafasku. Keringat menglir di leherku. Maupun tubuhku tengah beristrahat, namun otakku tak bisa berhenti berfikir mengapa mereka disini.

Kiseki Seijuuro,Kiseki Shintaro, Kiseki Daiki, Kiseki Ryouta, Kiseki Tetsuya, bahkan Kiseki Atsushi. Mengapa seluruh anak dari pemimpin rumah cabang keluarga Kiseki berada disini? Tidakkah mereka cukup sibuk untuk mengurus Kiseki Corp.

"Oi, kau bermenung [Name]" ujar Taiga yang entah kapan sudah berada tepat di sebelahku. Aku sedikit berteriak, terkejut.

"Kau terlalu sering bermenung" tambah Taiga.

Aku tersenyum simpul, memilih tak menjawab. Taiga menyerahkan sebotol air minum. Tanpa basa-basi aku menerimanya.

"Terimakasih" ujarku.

"HA? Ini hanya sebotol air minum. Kau sudah memberiku makan tiap hari, ini bukan apa-apa" balas Taiga.

Tak sadar aku sudah meletakkan tanganku di puncak kepala Taiga, mengusapnya pelan. Waktu itu aku tak sadar bahwa wajah Taiga memerah.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Taiga berbata-bata. Sungguh aneh mendengarnya gugup.

"Coba bilang _woof_" ujarku tersenyum manis. Ekspresi wajah Taiga langsung berubah.

"Jabat tangan, berputar, duduk" lanjutku. Gurat merah siku-siku (yang kayak di anime kalau lagi kesal gitu) tercetak di pelipis Taiga.

"AKU BUKAN ANJING" teriak Taiga. Aku tertawa keras, mencoba menghindarinya yang mencoba menangkapku.

Sebuah batu menghalangi langkahku. Aku sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, namun Taiga dengan baik hati menangkap tubuhku.

Tangannya besar, ia sama sekali tak terlihat membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menyangga tubuhku. Aku memang tahu bahwa tinggiku dan Taiga memang bumi dan langit. Namun aku tak pernah sadar, dadanya bidang. Aroma khas laki-laki langsung menguar, menyesap indra penciumanku. Aku merasa wajahku mulai panas. Kenapa aku baru menyadari hal-hal seperti ini sekarang?

"Kau ceroboh seperti biasa" komentar Taiga. Kulihat wajahnya sama merah sepertiku.

"Taiga, ayo pulang!" ujarku berjalan duluan, melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuhku.

Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita. Apartemenku dan Taiga bersebelahan. Tiap hari dia datang menumpang makan dan menghabiskan waktu di tempatku. Taiga sangat menyenangkan. Ia blak blakan dan konyol(baca: bodoh). Dan satu yang selalu menghubungkanku dengan Taiga, Makanan dan Basket.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taiga lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Ia langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Katanya ia ingin langsung mandi, mendinginkan kepala. Memang wajah Taiga masih merah sampai kami tiba, mungkin dia memang kepanasan.

Aku mengamati sekitar. Lampu apartemen disebelahku yang kosong tampak hidup.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku benar bungkam. Saat aku melangkah memasuki apartemenku sendiri, kutemui enam pemuda berambut pelangi yang tampak seolah menikmati tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Mereka langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika menatapku.

"Okaeri [Name]" ujar semua orang yang bermarga Kiseki di ruangan itu, kecuali seorang yang kini terduduk. Ah, aku juga lupa bercerita. Namaku Kiseke [Name].

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen minna, pendek ya? Pendek ya? Ricchan tau chap ini pendek kok :'(

Setidaknya, semoga adegan romancenya ga hambar.

Ehem. Ricchan rencananya bakal bikin chap khusus hubungan antara chara kisedai + kuroko+ kagami tiap chapter. Jadi tiap chapter bakalan ada ocXchara yang berbeda. Dimulai chap depan Ricchan buka vote deh, yang paling banyak votenya Ricchan bikin duluan.

Kalau tak ada aral melintang (ceileh) Ricchan bakal update minggu depan. Jadi votenya Cuma ditunggu 5 hari. Hehehe

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin tulisan Ricchan yang abal ini.

See you next time desu!


End file.
